Inkjet printers use printheads with tiny nozzles to dispense ink or other printing fluid on to paper or other print substrates. Some inkjet printers use water-based and other very low volatility inks to help prevent ink from drying on and clogging the nozzles, and otherwise to help improve the performance of the printer and the quality of the printed image.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.